Powers and Abilities
'Los poderes sobrenaturales son comunes en Xenaverse , ya que muchos seres sobrenaturales (como los dioses y los semidioses ) pueden hacer muchas cosas que los mortales son normales y no pueden. Poderes divinos Magia divina : la magia es una energía sobrenatural que podría permitir alterar el tejido de la realidad y desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza. Se ha demostrado que todos los dioses y seres de otro mundo en Xena y Hércules pueden manipular esta energía para crear magia, aunque la medida en que podrían hacerlo dependía de sus respectivas especies. Los dioses son capaces de usar la magia divina para realizar varias hazañas, como la creación, manipulación, destrucción y reconstrucción de cualquier cosa, este tipo de magia es más fuerte que la magia utilizada por las brujas. Inmortalidad: la inmortalidad es la capacidad de poseer una vida infinita, nunca envejecer o morir debido a una enfermedad o lesión física. Aunque esta capacidad parecía ser exclusiva de los seres sobrenaturales de alto rango, como los Dioses, se reveló que los semidioses poderosos poseen diversos grados o formas de inmortalidad. Un ejemplo sería Hércules, que demostró no envejecer más allá de la edad adulta, y fue inmune a las enfermedades, los virus y las enfermedades terminales. Power Granting: Power Granting es la capacidad de conferir poderes a otro ser o seres. Los dioses pudieron darles a los mortales una parte de sus poderes divinos a través de esta habilidad, ya sea para usarlos como herramienta en algún complot, o como recompensa por su dedicación o adoración. Estos poderes pueden ser permanentes, o simplemente regalos individuales otorgados a pedido. Sin embargo, en todos los casos, tales poderes aún pueden ser revocados por el Dios que los otorgó, o por cualquier otro Dios. En Reign of Terror, Hera le otorgó el regalo de la Divinidad al rey Auge para que pudiera matar a Hercules por ella, pero sus intentos resultaron inútiles, mientras que en las Reuniones, Zeus hizo lo mismo por Hercules. Cualquier Dios puede renunciar voluntariamente a su Divinidad, ya sea a otro Dios o mortal. Reality Warping: Reality Warping es la capacidad sumamente poderosa para cambiar o manipular la realidad y el mundo mismo en diversos grados. Aquellos dotados de este poder pueden realizar hazañas espectaculares, como invertir tiempo o abrir portales a otras realidades. Sin embargo, en el caso de los portales, es una gran presión incluso para algunos de los dioses más poderosos. Un ejemplo sería cómo Ares y Calisto combinaron sus poderes para abrir un portal al Mundo Extraño: dejaron una tensión visible en ambos dioses más tarde. En el sacrificio, cuando Calisto quedó atrapado en el nexo entre dos universos, le llevó mucho tiempo descubrir cómo reabrir el portal solo con sus poderes, y solo logró crear una abertura muy pequeña para poder salir. Regeneración: la regeneración es la capacidad de curar mágicamente y regenerar tejidos y órganos corporales dañados como resultado de lesiones. Si bien la gran mayoría de los dioses poseían esta habilidad a un nivel muy alto, se demostró que incluso semidioses como Hércules se estaban recuperando de heridas graves a una tasa muy superior a la de los seres humanos comunes. Invulnerabilidad: es la capacidad de soportar cualquier cantidad de daño físico o fuerza dañina de cualquier tipo, que no cause daño o dolor al individuo dotado de este poder. Esta es otra habilidad que parecía ser exclusiva de los dioses, a los que se les mostró que no sangraban y que eran inmunes a la decapitación y la amputación. Por ejemplo, Ares no sufrió heridas aparentes a pesar de haber lanzado una espada común a través de su propio cuerpo. Además de esto, en los instintos maternales, cuando una de las manos de Calisto fue cortada, una nueva volvió a crecer en segundos. Sin embargo, esta habilidad no cubría todo, ya que había artefactos que aún podían matar a un Dios, como la daga de sangre Hind, la Costilla de Kronos, el Chakram de la Luz y la Daga de Helios o el suicidio. Los semidioses, como Hércules, tienen un nivel de invulnerabilidad más limitado y, si bien aún pueden ser asesinados, pueden sufrir un daño considerablemente mayor que un mortal. Electrokinesis: la capacidad de crear y proyectar electricidad y rayos. Como los rayos eran el arma elegida por Zeus, poseía una habilidad extraordinaria con este poder: podía crear un rayo y luego lanzarlo a un objetivo para incinerarlo. Otros dioses también habían demostrado esta habilidad, la única diferencia era que disparaban arcos de electricidad directamente de sus manos, en lugar de lanzar rayos como Zeus. A Ares también le gustaba particularmente usar la habilidad de la electroquinesis como ataque primario. Teletransportación: la teletransportación es la capacidad de mover objetos o personas de un lugar u otro instantáneamente. Todos los dioses poseen esta habilidad, pero podría ser inefectivo si el objetivo era traer otro dios o semidiós que no esté dispuesto a ser teletransportado. Un ejemplo de esto sería cuando Discord no podía teletransportarse mientras sostenía a Evander, ya que Evander no quería ir. También se demostró que la teletransportación suele ir acompañada de un tipo de patrón de luz brillante que es exclusivo del usuario individual. Por ejemplo, Afrodita aparece en una lluvia de chispas, Calisto aparece en una explosión de fuego y la Fortuna aparece en una lluvia de monedas de oro. Conjuración: Conjuración es la habilidad de materializar objetos imaginarios a voluntad. Todos los dioses poseen esta habilidad hasta cierto punto, que usan para crear materia física. A través de esta habilidad, los dioses también pudieron crear artefactos mágicos que podrían imitar o otorgar poderes divinos, aunque estos artefactos tienden a estar limitados a la esfera de influencia del Dios individual. Los ejemplos incluyen el casco de Hades, la manzana de Afrodita y las flechas de Cupido. Metamorfosis: la metamorfosis, también conocida como cambio de forma, es la capacidad de cambiar de una forma física a otra. Todos los dioses poseen esta habilidad, que utilizan para disfrazarse, aunque otras deidades y la mayoría de los semidioses aún pueden ver a través de la ilusión. Se demostró que Artemis usó esta habilidad para transformar personas en animales, mientras que Loki la usó para transformarse en un lobo. Invisibilidad: es la habilidad de no ser visto por otros seres. Todos los dioses poseen esta habilidad, que les permitió caminar entre los mortales, pero no con otras deidades sin ser detectados. Hades, en particular, poseía un casco especial y mágico que hacía que cualquiera que lo usara fuera invisible, incluso para otros dioses. Conjurando los elementos: Todos los dioses y algunos titanes, tienen la capacidad de generar y manipular los elementos de la naturaleza: tierra, agua, fuego, aire, hielo, luz y rayos. Los dioses, con una conexión especial con algún elemento de la naturaleza, tienen mayor capacidad y poder para manipular un elemento específico. ejemplo zeus (relámpago), Poseidon (agua, mares) Demeter (tierra y estaciones), Boreas (frío, hielo, nieve) Apollo (luz solar). Sentidos sobrehumanos: Todos los dioses tienen sentidos intensificados que les permiten ver y escuchar mucho más allá de las limitaciones mortales. Además de esto, algunos dioses y semidioses también tienen una percepción extrasensorial que les permitió sentir la presencia, las emociones y / o las intenciones de otros seres. Atributos súper físicos: los dioses y los semidioses poseen fuerza física, resistencia, resistencia, reflejos y agilidad que son muy superiores a los de un mortal normal. Se sabía que Artemisa podía hacer más de 10,000 flexiones, ya que la resistencia de un Dios es virtualmente ilimitada, ya que su forma física es esencialmente una extensión de su voluntad. Aunque Hércules tenía un menor grado de resistencia en comparación con un Dios de sangre total, su resistencia superaba con creces la de cualquier mortal normal. También era famoso por su inmensa fuerza física, que se demostró que estaba a la par o incluso superior a algunos otros Dioses de sangre completa, y posiblemente equivalente a la fuerza combinada de 100 hombres de su estatura física. Hay mucha controversia en esto. Otras habilidades También hubo otros poderes sobrenaturales que, aunque demostrados por casi todos los dioses, no eran exclusivos de ellos, como: Escudo: es la habilidad de conjurar una barrera mágica para proteger contra ataques. Intangibilidad: La habilidad, que no puede ser tocada. Telekinesis: es la habilidad de mover objetos y seres con la mente. El semidiós Hope usó este poder como su principal arma ofensiva. Todos los dioses poseen esta habilidad, al igual que algunos mortales dotados como Lao Ma y Aiden. Vuelo: es la habilidad de moverse por el aire y desafiar la gravedad. Generalmente es utilizado por seres con alas como los ángeles o Cupido, los dioses. Algunos dioses como Hermes usan equipos especiales para volar más rápido. Cupido, Bliss, Nike, son notables por tener alas. Apollo utiliza su tabla de vuelo especialmente hecha para volar también. Replicación: la capacidad de replicarse uno mismo, otros y / u objetos. por ejemplo Strife. Proyección de voz: el poder de proyectar la voz de una persona a grandes distancias o incluso en una habitación sin estar físicamente presente. Ejemplo de frigga. Replicación vocal: el poder de imitar cualquier sonido que se escucha usando la voz. Posesión: los dioses pueden poseer o apoderarse del cuerpo de cualquier ser vivo, ya sea sensible o no, robando sus funciones motoras y sus sentidos. Manipulación de energía: los dioses usan la energía bruta como un arma, concentran la energía en una esfera y la lanzan a sus objetivos. Esta energía es más que suficiente para causar un gran daño físico y matar a los mortales. El color y la forma de la bola o viga es diferente para cada usuario. Manipulación del clima: ''' los dioses poseen la capacidad de controlar el clima. Por ejemplo, Velasca fue capaz de crear tornados y tormentas de viento. (XWP "Un mal necesario") Zeus es quizás el manipulador del clima más conocido, aunque también se sabe que Poseidon tiene dominio sobre el clima en el mar. '''Mímica elemental: dioses y algunos titanes, hechos de, o pueden transformar su cuerpo completamente en elementos, incluyendo aire, tierra, electricidad, fuego, luz, sombra, agua, etc. Ejemplo Hera, Poseidon y Oceanus (agua), Artemis (luz) ), Helios (fuego). Pyrokinesis: '' '' El fuego es un arma popular entre aquellos seres sobrenaturales que pueden invocarlo. Muchos dioses son especialmente aficionados al uso de bolas de fuego como armas. Hera usó una bola de fuego para matar a Deianeira y sus hijos. ( HTLJ "por el camino equivocado ") Callisto también favoreció la bola de fuego de Como un arma. Curación: ''' Algunos seres sobrenaturales tienen la capacidad de curar mágicamente las lesiones. La mayoría de los atletas olímpicos requieren la bendición de Atenea para curar heridas mortales. Zeus , siendo el rey de los olímpicos, es una excepción a esta regla. Para Hércules, durante su corta estadía como un dios completo, Zeus también le dio la capacidad de curarse. Incluso la sanidad divina tiene sus límites, y es posible que un mortal resulte lesionado incluso más allá de su capacidad de reparación. '''El poder del amor: El poder sobre el amor es la capacidad de controlar y crear un fuerte afecto, amor, pasión, deseo y apego personal entre dos personas. Esta habilidad es única, es el poder especial de Afrodita, Cupido y Dicha. Utilizan flechas encantadas de amor. Persuasión: El poder de controlar a las personas con el poder de la voz. Ejemplo el semidiós Deon . Visión remota: la capacidad de ver, otros lugares en la distancia, utilizando espejos, agua o proyectando la imagen. Profecía: la capacidad de predecir y contar eventos futuros en un futuro lejano. Apolo, Fatuus y los tres destinos tienen esta habilidad. Precognición: algunos dioses pueden percibir eventos futuros antes de que sucedan, en un futuro cercano. Ejemplo fatuus y los destinos. Sueño de precognición: ' algunos dioses pueden percibir eventos futuros en sueños. Ejemplo de Zeus. '''Toque de la muerte: ' el poder de tocar a los mortales y al instante mueren. Es un poder especial de la celesta. '''Recolectando almas: el poder de recolectar las almas de los mortales fallecidos, en el momento oportuno, había llegado. Usuario Celesta. 212px-Xena s6 mhr dArc 676.jpg|conjuration Aphrodite forcefield.jpg|shield Aphrodite using teleportation.jpg|Aphrodite, Teleport Ares y Kal in episode chakram.jpg|immortality Athena Healing.jpg|the power of healing Hades motherhood- energy ball.jpg|a energy ball Hermes flight.jpg|special sandals, to fly faster Loki becomes a wolf.jpg|the norse god loki, like wolf LostKingdomHera.jpg|Hera mimicry of water Tormenta.jpg|Atmokinesis Strife replication.jpg|Strife replication Strife super blow.jpg|strife, super blowing Artemis Ligth Form.jpg|Artemis mimicry form ligth Dicord Fire ball.jpg|Discord create a fire ball Hera and style energy.jpg|Hera energy beam Aphrodite Power.jpg|The love power of Aphrodite Zeus..jpg Hera takes possession of Hypolita.jpg|Hera takes possession of Hypolita Hera takes possession of Hypolita..jpg|Hera takes possession of Hypolita Strife Energy Beam.jpg|Strife ernergy beam Electrokinesis.jpg Hercules energy ball.png|Hercules his energy ball Apollo his energy beam.png|Apollo his energy beam Deimos create a super energy ball, he used cronos stone.png|Deimos create a super energy ball, he used cronos stone Athena vs Ares.jpg|Athena vs Ares Balderhealingvill..jpg|the norse god, Balder healing Demeter change the seasons and state of the earth on a large scale..jpg|Demeter change the seasons and state of the earth on a large scale. Fortune..Coin.jpg|The coin of luck vision remota.jpg|Remote vision - Norse Gods Balder used healing power.2.jpg|Balder healing a man Hercules super stregth.jpg|Hercules strength like a god Hades, lightning.jpg|Hades, lightning Athena Double, energy balls.jpg|Athena Double, energy balls. Apollo with fireball in younh hercules.jpg|Apollo fire ball Discord vs Aphrodite.jpg|Discord vs Aphrodite Discord-Eris.jpg|Discord beam of energy Love & Discord.jpg|Discord vs Love Aphrodite as a Rose.jpg|Aphrodite as a Rose Ares lightning..png|Ares lightning Nemesis use possession..png|Nemesis use possession. Strife use Shield.png|Strife use, Shield intangibility.png|Intangibility Nemesis uses invisibility.png|invisibility Nemesis as a Dove Hercules 2x09.png|nemesis as a dove Category:Powers Category:Gods Category:Olympians